Sir Ed-a-Lot
"Sir Ed-a-Lot" is the 6th episode of Season 1 and the 6th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are stuck babysitting Sarah and Jimmy, who are pretending to be a queen and a prince respectively. When Sarah and Jimmy's fun gets too wild, the Eds must find a way to stop Sarah and Jimmy before they destroy the house. Plot The episode begin with Eddy(who is wearing a pair of sunglasses) polishing a nice car when Jonny and Plank walk by and notice Eddy. Eddy greets Jonny. Jonny greets Eddy and notes that is a nice car he is polishing. Later Eddy is still shown polishing the car. Rolf comes by and greets Eddy. Rolf asks Eddy if they can shop for meat in the fancy car, but Eddy tells Rolf he can keep dreaming before laughing and going to the back of the car. Rolf leaves shortly after. Kevin and Nazz then arrive and notice the car. They then approach the front window. The front window rolls down and it reveals Eddy inside the front seat. Eddy then greets Nazz. Nazz notes to Eddy that is a cool car before Eddy rolls the window back up. Kevin is however unimpressed by all of this and starts tapping on the window. Kevin demands to Eddy whose car is he using while calling Eddy a dork and then a twerp. Eddy then turns on the radio and turns the volume to high. The car then starts bouncing up and down and playing loud music. The music is so loud for Kevin and Nazz that they run away to avoid the loud noise from breaking their eardrums. Edd is then shown coming up to where Eddy is while Eddy is polishing the roof of the car. Edd greets Eddy and asks what is he doing. Eddy claims he is just buffing up the wheels before getting off of the car. Edd asks Eddy whose car is this. Eddy claims that he has no idea who the owner is. Eddy then asks where is Ed. Edd claimed that he called his residence earlier, but he got no answer. Eddy takes off his sunglasses and states they should hunt him down. Edd and Eddy then run on over to Ed's house. After Edd and Eddy arrive at Ed's house, Eddy looks down through the window to Ed's room to find him. Edd asks Eddy if he sees him. Eddy goes inside and states he did not. Edd, after a moment's pause, jumps inside. Edd and Eddy take a look around Ed's room and find nothing. Edd suggests they check upstairs, but Eddy claims Ed is just hiding. Ed takes the couch cushion off of the couch to see if Ed is inside, but he only finds trash and a fly inside. Edd chuckles to himself and literally points out to Eddy that Ed appears to be hiding under his bed. Eddy approaches and shushes Edd until they pounce on him. Edd and Eddy then jump onto the bed yelling "DOG PILE!", but their heads crash into something and they are knocked backwards. After Edd and Eddy rub their heads and recover from the crash, Eddy pulls the covers off. It then turns out that Edd and Eddy had crashed into a car bumper with a license plate reading AKA 1 on it. Edd and Eddy then hear and feel a tremor from upstairs. Eddy looks up only for a piece of wood to crash on his head and break in two. Eddy states they should check upstairs. Edd and Eddy head upstairs to find Ed. Edd and Eddy exit and search around for Ed. Eddy then finds Ed in the living room, but is surprised at what Ed is wearing. Edd then sees that Eddy has found something, so he goes over to Eddy and sees what Eddy is looking at. Edd is also a bit shocked at what Ed is wearing. Eddy notes to Edd, "And I thought you had problems.". Ed is then shown seated at a table, wearing a dress and sun hat. Ed tells his friends that they must run away quick. Edd and Eddy however laugh at Ed's getup. Ed pleads his friends to not fool around and run now before looking away as if he is afraid that something is coming. While Ed's friends are laughing, Eddy sarcastically says, "Excuse me ma'am, can Ed come out and play?". Sarah then suddenly comes in and shoves Edd and Eddy apart from each other. Sarah grabs Eddy by the shirt and yells at Edd and Eddy that nobody is allowed to join her tea party. Eddy tells Sarah to forget it. While Ed is nervously drinking tea, Sarah yells at Ed to tell his friends that it's either her way or the highway. Sarah then sucks in a big gulp of air and holds it. Ed and Eddy look at what Sarah is doing, but Eddy smiles and uncaringly says, "Good luck!". Ed pleads Sarah to stop it. Eddy notes to his friends to look as Sarah is changing colors. Sarah's face then becomes red as a result of her suffocating herself. Sarah then drops down on the table and her face turns turqoise-green while Eddy happily watches. As Sarah's face turns yellow-orange, Ed pleads Eddy to just agree or else Sarah will blow up. Sarah's face is then shown becoming blue and then violet. Eddy pokes Sarah in the face and tells her to cut it out. A panicked Ed tells Eddy to put on the dress. Eddy turns away and tells Ed he is not going to, but he stops when Ed freaks out at what is happening to Sarah. Ed tells Eddy Sarah is leaking. Tears are shown coming out of Sarah's eyes while Ed pleads Sarah not to blow up. the point where she begins changing colors. Eddy, who can no longer take Ed's pleading, states he will put on a dress to prevent Sarah from suffocating to death much to his frustration. Sarah, happy that she got her way, hands him a dress and states, "Here you go!". The Eds and Sarah are then shown at the table drinking tea. Edd and Eddy are then revealed to have dresses on as well as a tiara and hat respectively. Sarah states she is the queen and the Eds are her servants, but before she can say anything else, Ed cuts her off by saying to Eddy, "Smashing hat, Eddy!". Eddy, in response, growls in frustration. Sarah then states, "As I was saying, I am the QUEEN!" before slamming her fists down on the table. Ed then states that he and his friends are her 'serv-i-ants'. An annoyed Eddy states that the next thing they will know is that Sarah will have a throne. Sarah is then shown to have gotten a throne of her own, which reaches up towards the ceiling. Another throne is shown to be right next to Sarah's. Eddy then sarcastically declares a toast to his big mouth before being interrupted by the doorbell. The doorbelling ringing causes Eddy to fall off his chair. Sarah tells Eddy to get the door. Eddy sighs in frustration as he goes to the door to see who it is. Eddy groans in frustration as he opens the door. He then sees Jimmy in a prince costume. Jimmy states, "It is I, Prince Jimmy!", but Eddy slams the door in his face and goes back to where the others are. Sarah demands who was that and Eddy sarcastically says it was the Frog Prince which only makes Sarah even more angrier. The doorbell then rings some more. Ed pleads to Sarah he'll get it. After letting Jimmy in, Ed declares out to all "Presenting the honorable Prince Jimmy." as Jimmy walks past him. Queen Sarah says now that Jimmy is here, the "games" can begin. Jimmy is happy that the games are going to begin and states, "Oh goodie!". Edd questions, "Games?" while Eddy frustratingly groans. The first event is a horse race. Eddy and Ed are shown as horses with bits in their mouths while the bits are held by Sarah and Jimmy who are the riders of Eddy and Ed respectively. Ed states he is a horse. Eddy tells him, "You're a horse's...", but Eddy is cut off by Sarah who warns Eddy that he had better win the race. Eddy angrily groans in response. As Ed and Eddy prepare to race, Edd comes into the scene as the referee. Edd takes out a bugle and blow into it. Upon hearing the sound, Sarah yells at Eddy to go. Sarah hits Eddy with her foot, which hurts Eddy and makes him go. Ed stands up and neighs before running off after Sarah and Eddy without Jimmy's sayso. Ed and Eddy then race off through the house. The prince has no control over Ed and his speed while the queen angrily tries to get Eddy to go faster. Sarah and Eddy are shown going down a hall. Right after they run through it, Jimmy and Ed are shown going down the hall. Sarah and Eddy are still shown to be in the lead, but Eddy is starting to get tired. At this point, Ed and Jimmy run past Sarah and Eddy. Sarah yells at Eddy to go faster. Ed and Jimmy are then shown going over some couches. Ed and Jimmy are then shown back in the hallway, but they are now in the lead. Ed then jumps over a chair and goes up the stairs, however Jimmy still has no control over Ed and he only hits the steps as Ed goes up. Sarah and Eddy are then shown going up the stairs. Ed and Jimmy are then shown through another hallway. Sarah, in an attempt to catch up, grabs Eddy's tongue and pulls it, telling him to go faster now. This makes Eddy go faster. As Eddy and Ed run, Sarah yells at Eddy, "Faster faster!" before pulling Eddy's tongue harder, which makes Eddy run faster than before. Edd is shown at the finish line while waving a checkered flag. As they get closer to the finish line, Ed is shown strained, Eddy is shown in pain, Jimmy is shown scared, and Sarah is shown annoyed. Both Eddy and Ed then slide towards the finish line, but because Ed is taller, he touches the finish line first. therefore Jimmy wins the race. Edd declares that "Prince Jimmy has won!" before bringing the flag down. Eddy is shown to be tired from running while Sarah shown to be frustrated that she lost the race. Sarah yells at her horsie that he lost. She then pokes Eddy in the face while saying, "Bad bad bad bad!". An annoyed Eddy gets up(causing Sarah to drop to the ground) and says this stinks before removing the bit from his mouth and tossing it away. Eddy then runs off trying to leave. Sarah yells, "To the dungeon with him!". Ed and Edd are shown to be terrified at Eddy's sentence while Jimmy is shown to be giggling. As an angry Sarah storms off, Eddy pretends to be scared and sarcastically says, "The dungeon, oh no! I'm sooo scared!". Eddy then laughs at the idea of Sarah trying to dungeon him while Sarah is holding onto a rope. Sarah then pulls the rope and states "Bye bye!" before a cage then drops down on Eddy, trapping him. Soon Sarah releases Eddy from his cage, but she makes him her jester. She then requests to Eddy (as a jester) that he tells jokes to her and Jimmy by himself. Eddy refuses and Ed tries to get him to do so, but Eddy still refuses. Sarah then threatens Ed that she will tell their mom he left her all alone. Ed realizes that means he won't get paid and this is enough to change Eddy's mind. Eddy's first joke starts with him claiming that he flew in from Peach Creek, but he doesn't get any farther due to Sarah interrupting Eddy and insulting him. Eddy then tries the old "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke, but Sarah just simply says because it wanted to lay an egg like Eddy is currently doing right now. He then tries to do a joke with his ventriloquist dummy, Eddo, but that doesn't work either. Sarah tells Eddy that he stinks at jokes. Eddy notes to his friends Sarah has no taste as those was his best jokes. Ed tells him not to give up. Eddy then tries to pull a rabbit out of a hat, but ends up pulling Edd out. A tomato is then thrown at Eddy. Ed then hands Eddy some stuff to juggle and Ed tells him to juggle this stuff while he goes around getting more stuff for Eddy to juggle. Eddy then juggles the items Ed just gave him and this impresses Sarah and Jimmy a bit. Ed starts throwing more stuff for him to juggle to amaze them some more. Eventually Ed throws a cactus to Eddy, but its sharp needles hit his hand causing him to drop all the stuff he was juggling. The entire act amuses Sarah and Jimmy so much that they begin to stir up chaos of their own. They break vases, and cause complete destruction to the house. They then throw a vacuum at the Eds before leaving to create more chaos. Ed accidentally turns the vacuum on which causes it to suck up everything nearby it (including the Eds). It soon sucks in too much stuff, causing it to explode shortly after. This creates an even bigger mess in the living room. The Eds realize they need to stop and capture Sarah and Jimmy if they wish to prevent anymore destruction to the house. While Sarah and Jimmy are having fun with pillows, Edd blows a horn and declares to all to hail the great king Eddy. Ed then puts a crown on Eddy with the latter thanking Edd. Sarah hears this and yells at Edd that there is no king as she is queen. Eddy says "Yeah right!" before pulling a switch which activates a trap that drops the cage (the same crib Sarah dropped on him earlier) and traps Sarah. Jimmy is shocked that his queen has been captured and he then quickly retreats into a dresser drawer. Sarah protests "I AM THE QUEEN!" and Eddy states "You're a squirt!". Ed, after seeing the huge mess in his house, realizes that his mom is going to kill him if she see the mess that has been made. Ed states to his friends that they have to do something about it. The Eds then try to fix up the house by drawing up a poorly drawn painting of the Eds with Sarah and Jimmy and placing it in front of the messed up living room. Eddy then says to Ed, "There all clean and fixed! Your mom will never know." The episode then irises in on the Eddy drawing in the painting as the episode ends. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Category:Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes